Yokogawa Yumei
|caption = Yokogawa Yumei, May 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 20th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Yokogawa Yumei (横川夢衣) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Yokogawa Yumei was born on March 14, 1999 in Kyoto, Japan. She joined EXPG Osaka dance school in 2008 as a memberof "Dance class KIDS". She participated in a EX SHOW at Namba Hatch on June 15, 2008 and the EX SHOW Vol. 2 at Namba Hatch on February 14, 2009. 2013-Present In Summer 2013, Yokogawa auditioned in the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition. In an interview, she has stated: Yokogawa made it to the final round alongside 6 other finalists, but no one was chosen for the group due to Morning Musume's situation at that time. After failing the audition, Yokogawa was asked by UP-FRONT to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Yokogawa joined the trainee program on September 22, 2013. That same day, a self-introduction video was uploaded on Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing her as a new member of the trainee program. On December 7, Yokogawa was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the December recital alongside the other finalists: Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". Personal Life Yokogawa has an older sister named Yokogawa Ian. Yokogawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in September 2013, when she was in her second year of middle school. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her second year of high school. Profile *'Name:' Yokogawa Yumei (横川夢衣) *'Official Nickname:' Yuumei (ゆーめい) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) Name Meaning & Variations *'Yuumei' (ゆーめい): Official nickname. Given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Yokoike' (ヨコイケ): Used by Kishimoto Yumeno and Funaki Musubu, who are both from the Kansai region. Trivia *Her specialty is bending her pinky. *Her hobbies is making pastries. *Her motto is "Yume wa miru mono janakute kanaeru mono" (夢は見るものじゃなくて　叶えるもの). *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite sport is watching basketball. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~" by Morning Musume. *She admires Michishige Sayumi and Iikubo Haruna. *She is a fan of E-Girls. *She believes that she won't lose to any other member in the width of her forehead. *She wants to be an idol that is supported by her grandma and grandpa, an idol that everyone likes. *She is the second Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who trained at EXPG before joining. *For her, the best thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is everyone calling her name and supporting her. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being the only one who couldn't sing something. *Her dream is to debut into a big group that a lot of people admire. Also, her grandparents believe that she will be in a big group. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Danbara Ruru. Yokogawa says that they have similar skill levels and dancing, but Ruru is better at singing than she is. *In terms of singing, she has trouble hearing the different notes and wants to get better. *She was scared for her first Kenshuusei performance, but she was happy to hear people calling her name. *She'd like to appear in magazines. *She says that she is addicted to the "Cookie Run" game. See Also *Gallery:Yokogawa Yumei *List:Yokogawa Yumei Concert & Event Appearances Yokogawa Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Kyoto Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:Blood Type A Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yokogawa Yumei Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school